1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the display of panoramic views and, in particular, to the display of panoramic views using a system that includes a stationary display device and a rotating viewer support structure to create the illusion that the display device moves around a viewing audience as the viewing audience changes viewing direction to view different parts of the panoramic view.
2. Related Art
Some video display systems simulate motion of the viewing audience. Generally, such video display systems include a display device and a support structure for supporting the viewing audience (which can be a single viewer or a group of viewers). Often, the display device and support structure interact in some way to enhance the motion simulation.
In one type of motion simulation video display system, the display device (and the viewer's viewing direction) remains fixed while the support structure moves. A vehicle simulator (e.g., flight simulator) and a motion platform (e.g., certain theme park rides) are examples of such systems. The display device can show either linear or rotational motion. The support structure moves so as to transmit the sensation of inertial forces. The movement of the support structure is synchronized with the display device so that the motion sensations experienced by the viewing audience correspond to the video image being shown on the display device. However, in some situations, such as panoramic theaters, it is desirable to simulate motion of the viewing audience without transmitting physical sensations of movement of the support structure. This type of motion simulation video display system does not meet this need.
In another type of motion simulation video display system, the support structure remains fixed while the display device (and a viewer's viewing direction) moves. Virtual reality display devices are examples of such systems (the stationary support structure being, for example, a chair, and the moving display device being, for example, headgear including a display). The display device can show either linear or rotational motion. The motion of the display device causes the viewer to perceive motion of the viewer relative to the displayed environment. However, it is desirable to produce simulated motion of a viewing audience by keeping the display device fixed while the support structure moves, since systems including a moving display device are typically more difficult and expensive to construct.